


What Makes You Different

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Backrubs, Cheating, Dry Humping, F/M, Marking, Orgasm, voice rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: She was nothing like the woman he married, yet that's exactly what he loved about her.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	What Makes You Different

Brian sighed softly as he swiped his key card going into his hotel suite. He was worn out and his voice was struggling despite everything he was doing to keep it from completely going out. He shut the door and took his shoes off trudging over to the large bed laying across it not realizing he had someone in the room with him. He closed his eyes feeling the bed shift, smiling softly. 

“Another long day baby?” The soft voice asked. 

Brian nodded his head never opening his eyes, he didn’t need to. The soft hands of the woman with him hit the back of his neck making him groan softly and his body began to relax. 

“Just relax and I’ll care for you.” She said softly. 

Brian let out a soft sigh of happiness as her hands moved from his neck down to his back. They both knew they didn’t have time for him to take his shirt off so she could give him the proper rubdown he deserved but the tank didn’t keep her from her task to help him relax. Brian grunted softly feeling her hands dig into his shoulder blades trying to get them to loosen up. 

“Am I hurting you?” She asked. 

Brian shook his head letting his shoulders relax as she continued to massage them. “Your voice is gone, isn’t it?” 

Brian nodded, sitting up and opening his eyes for the first time looking back at the woman who wasn’t his wife. Her brown eyes met his sky blue ones both smiling softly. Sure he knew it was wrong, but with Leighanne so busy with their son, Brian needed someone to care for him. She had followed them to each state since they had gotten back. Heather leaned over and kissed him softly, Brian happy to return the kiss before laying back down, letting the younger woman have full access to his body. 

“Let yourself get lost love, I got you.” 

Brian sighed happily and stretched out for her, loving the feel of her hands moving down his back despite him having his tank on still. He knew Leighanne would be there soon and couldn’t risk her finding out. He winced slightly when she found his lower back making Heather pull away for just a moment. 

“Sorry, I know that’s a sensitive area.” 

He shook his head letting her know it was okay, he wiggled his ass playfully letting her know to continue. Heather giggled and moved her hands over the roundness of his ass making her way to his legs. Brian was in heaven, he had never met anyone like her before and the care she showed him was beyond amazing. Heather moved down his toned legs to his feet before starting her trail back up, crawling over him as she moved. He sighed feeling her over him, loving the weight against him even though she was always cautious since she was on the heavier side. He groaned feeling her hands on his bare arms before ending the massage like she always did, rubbing his neck again. 

Brian turned around opening his eyes looking up at her. Heather looked down and smiled at him seeing the relaxed look in his eyes and on his face. 

“Feel better?” She asked. 

Brian nodded, his arms wrapping around her. Heather sighed feeling them around her and pulling her down closer to him. Their lips touched while Brian’s grip on her tightened. Hands roamed and tongues danced as they made out. She could feel him under her and decided to tease him by pushing down against him hearing the groan escape. 

“Like that, don’t you?” She teased. 

Brian glared at her knowing he couldn’t growl so he let his body speak for him as his hips arched up against her. 

She grinned feeling the bulge in his pants. “Oh, someone is happy to see me.” 

Brian raised a brow looking at her, his hands moving down her back and over her ass squeezing it gently. 

“Shit!” She grasped getting a smirk from the man under her. 

Heather glared at the smirk giving a silent challenge. Brian saw it and gave his own challenging glare before flipping them over so he was on top, moving down to her neck kissing and suck on the softness of her skin. Heather closed her eyes and sighed happily knowing he would leave his mark since no one would see her. 

“Brian..” She whispered softly, her legs spreading for him as she shifted to get comfortable. She loved when he was on top of her. 

He let out a soft groan hearing his name slip from her lips, it shouldn’t have sounded so good to him but it did. His hand roamed down her body finding her breast squeezing and playing with it gently. Heather gasped and arched against him loving the feel even though their clothes were between them. 

“B..Baby…” Brian half whispered, the roughness in his voice evident. 

“Shh..Don’t speak love, you gotta save your voice.” 

Brian nodded knowing she was right but it didn’t make it any easier. He loved talking to her when they played. His hips pressed up against her center both knowing there would be messes in their pants this time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, their hips rocking with each other. Brian closed his eyes and buried his face against her neck. 

“God Brian, you feel so damn good even like this.” Heather panted.

Brian whimpered against her wanting to respond but knew he couldn’t, he had to stay quiet. The bed rocked with them as they went over. Heather crying out against him trying not to be too loud, Brian letting out his own grunt. He hated the feel of his cum against him like it was and knew he would need to at least change his boxer briefs if nothing else before Leighanne got there. Heather’s legs fell onto the bed letting Brian pull away from her as much as he didn’t want to. He rolled over onto his back sighing happily feeling Heather lay next to him, his arm going around her. They knew they couldn’t bask too long in the glow, but they always took a few minutes to lay next to each other. Brian leaned down and kissed her head gently his hand moving down to hers giving it a squeeze and Heather nodded. She got up and went into the bathroom coming back sitting next to him. Brian unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and off so she could clean him up before getting him a new pair of boxer briefs. He slipped them back on groaning softly knowing his pants were still soiled but didn’t have another pair like them and he didn’t want questions. 

“I’m sorry love.” 

Brian raised his hand and shook his head before shrugging his shoulders letting her know it was okay and he would deal. Heather loved the system they had created with each other when his voice went out, she had learned to read his body and eyes to know what he was thinking and what he wanted to say. Once he was semi cleaned, Brian looked at the time before back at the woman he knew shouldn’t have been there. Heather looked up seeing the slight sadness in his eyes. She smiled and moved up to him, her hand running down his cheek. 

“It’s okay baby, we will be together again soon.” Heather smiled. 

Brian nodded knowing she had to go. He pulled her down one last time kissing her soundly on the lips, Heather responding before pulling away smiling at him. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Brian smiled and let her go watching her leave. Heather got up, slipping her shoes on and opening the door. She turned and smiled seeing him patting his chest gently where his heart was, she nodded and did the same before disappearing out the door. 

Brian sighed softly and laid back across the bed on his belly praying the stain in his pants would dry soon at least to where it wasn’t noticeable. He drifted off to sleep his body fully relaxed and satisfied. 

Leighanne opened the door a bit later letting Willard in watching the pup jump on the bed and crawl on top of his Daddy laying down with his front legs stretched out over Brian’s back. Leighanne’s heart melted seeing her love asleep with their pup on his back and couldn't help but get her phone out and snap the photo before posting it on Instagram, tagging both her love and pup. She put her phone away and headed into the other room letting Brian sleep. 

Heather was nothing like Leighanne, but Brian loved everything about her and even though it was wrong, it was what made her different that pulled Brian to her every time they were together.


End file.
